The present invention relates to a pipe cutter, more particularly, to a pipe cutter including a hollow head portion, a blade means, a transmission means and two handles.
The prior arts of which applicant is aware are his prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,765 to Huang, filed Nov. 17, 1992, entitled "PIPE CUTTER" and U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,250 to Huang, filed Nov. 8, 1990, entitled "pipe cutting device". In both of these two patents, a complicated structure is required to assembly the cutter to cut a pipe.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cutter.